Conventionally, this type of drawing machine for jackpot game includes, for example, that utilized in a game system configured with a plurality of token-operated game machines (game apparatuses) installed in a game center and others (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In general, a token-operated game machine controls game progress on the condition where tokens are received (bet objects) from a player and pays out to the player a predetermined number of tokens (payout objects) according to the game result thereof. An explanation will be given for an example of a token-operated game machine which utilizes a drawing machine for jackpot game, that is, the number of tokens obtained by multiplying the number of tokens (bet objects) received from a player by a predetermined pool ratio is added accumulatively and retained as payout amount data in a storage unit of the drawing machine for jackpot game. Then, when a predetermined drawing start condition is satisfied, the drawing machine for jackpot game is used to perform a drawing, thereby determining whether a jackpot award is won or a game is lost (loss). In this drawing, when the jackpot award is won, a process is performed for paying out the number of tokens corresponding to at least a part of the amount of the payout amount data to a player who has satisfied the predetermined drawing start condition and also decreasing the payout amount data to a predetermined value.
In general, a drawing machine for jackpot game is mainly utilized in a game system configured with a plurality of token-operated game machines, each of which is provided with a game progress control unit for controlling game progress independent from each other. This is due to the following reasons.
The number of tokens that a player can obtain in each token-operated game machine is limited to some extent due to the relationship with a total preset payout ratio which has been set in advance in individual token-operated game machines. More specifically, the total preset payout ratio is a target value which is a ratio of the number of tokens paid out by the token-operated game machine concerned (token payout count) to the number of tokens received by the token-operated game machine (token received count). Then, the game progress control unit of the token-operated game machine controls game progress in a manner that a ratio of the number of tokens actually paid out to the number of tokens actually received (total actual payout ratio) comes closer to the total preset payout ratio. Thereby, a player obtains tokens easily where the total preset payout ratio is high, while it becomes difficult for the player to obtain tokens where the total preset payout ratio is low. Then, the token payout count paid out to the player is roughly classified into a token payout count paid out by winning a jackpot award in a jackpot drawing and a token payout count paid out in an original game of the token-operated game machine (a game other than a jackpot drawing and hereinafter referred to as a “normal game”). That is, the total preset payout ratio is a sum of a ratio of the former token payout count to the token received count and a ratio of the latter token payout count to the token received count (hereinafter referred to as a “normal preset payout ratio”). The former ratio is equal to the above-described pool ratio. Therefore, the total preset payout ratio is a sum of the pool ratio and the normal preset payout ratio.
In this instance, in order that a player is able to expect to obtain many tokens by winning a jackpot award and kept interested in a jackpot drawing, it is desirable to increase a token payout count at the time of winning the jackpot award. A pool ratio will be increased if the token payout count is desired to be increased at the time of winning the jackpot award. However, a simple increase in the pool ratio alone will result in an increase in the total preset payout ratio. Then, the player can obtain many tokens, and a gaming facility (a gaming arcade) is unable to secure a profit. Therefore, in most cases, where a token payout count is increased in a jackpot award, a preset payout ratio is decreased only by an increased portion of a pool ratio so as not to cause any change in the total preset payout ratio. However, in this instance, it becomes difficult for the player to obtain tokens in a normal game with the token-operated game machine concerned only by a decreased portion of the normal preset payout ratio. For this reason, an excessively increased pool ratio may deteriorate the game balance of the normal game. Therefore, a change in the pool ratio is allowed only in a range that will not deteriorate the game balance of the normal game.
Where a drawing machine for jackpot game is utilized in a single token-operated game machine, as described above, it is impossible to increase a pool ratio significantly in view of the relationship with the game balance of the token-operated game machine concerned. Therefore, no significant increase in a token payout count at the time of winning a jackpot award is allowed. It is, thus, difficult to raise a player's interest in a jackpot drawing by increasing a token payout count of a jackpot award.
On the other hand, where a drawing machine for jackpot game is utilized in a game system configured with a plurality of token-operated game machines, it is impossible to significantly increase a pool ratio in individual token-operated game machines due to the above-described reason. However, the number of token-operated game machines configuring the game system is increased, thereby making it possible to increase a total pool count obtained by summing up pool counts of individual token-operated game machines. Then, as compared with a single token-operated game machine, it is possible to increase the token payout count of a jackpot award.
Therefore, a drawing machine for jackpot game is more frequently utilized in a game system configured with a plurality of token-operated game machines than being used in a single token-operated game machine.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-253842